cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
LOVE! LOVE! SODA!
|image1=Love Love Soda Icon.PNG |start=04/11/2016 |end=04/18/2016 |gachas=Lunar Butterfly Bubble Spring Nymph |promotion= |previous_event=Mischievous Wolf |next_event=Stylish Model Ep. Gothic Horror }} Event Summary was a Delivery Event available from 04/11/2016 to 04/18/2016 with "Soda" themed rewards. Event Characters * Rabbit * Bear * Cat * Strawberry Rabbit * Orange Bear * Lemon Cat * Blue Cocktail Sheep Event Items (Items) LOVE! LOVE! SODA! - Low Rarity.jpg|Low Rarity (Items) LOVE! LOVE! SODA! - High Rarity.jpg|High Rarity Bonuses Hyper Limited Time Bonus Reach 1,300,000 or 6,500,000 Satisfaction Points to get rewards. (From 04/11/2016 (Mon) 15:00 to 04/12/2016 (Tue) 15:00 (JST)) (Bonus) LOVE! LOVE! SODA! - Hyper Limited Time Bonus.jpg|Hyper Limited Time Bonus (Outerwear) Soda Bubble Veil ver.A purple.png|(Outerwear) Soda Bubble Veil ver.A purple (Show Items) Fruit Lace Frame Decor2 ver.1.png|(Show Items) Fruit Lace Frame Decor2 ver.1 Limited Time Bonus 1 Deliver to 15 Strawberry Rabbit, 15 Orange Bear or 10 Melon Cat to get rewards. (From 04/11/2016 (Mon) 15:00 to 04/14/2016 (Thu) 15:00 (JST)) (Bonus) LOVE! LOVE! SODA! - Limited Time Bonus 1.jpg|Limited Time Bonus 1 (Body Accessories) Heart Straw Necklace ver.A pink.png|(Body Accessories) Heart Straw Necklace ver.A pink (Tops) Ponpons on Strawberry One-Piece ver.A pink.png|(Tops) Ponpons on Strawberry One-Piece ver.A pink (Show Items) Fresh Citrus Decor1 ver.1.png|(Show Items) Fresh Citrus Decor1 ver.1 Limited Time Bonus 2 (From 04/14/2016 (Thu) 15:00 to 04/18/2016 (Tue) 15:00 (JST)) Club Bonus 1 Reach 500,000, 5,000,000 or 35,000,000 Satisfaction Points with your Club Members to get rewards. (From 04/11/2016 (Mon) 15:00 to 04/14/2016 (Thu) 15:00 (JST)) (Bonus) LOVE! LOVE! SODA! - Club Bonus 1.jpg|Club Bonus 1 (Show Items) Fresh Cocktail Sheep Decor2 ver.1.png|(Show Items) Fresh Cocktail Sheep Decor2 ver.1 Club Bonus 2 Deliver to 20, 50, '''or 110 Blue Cocktail Sheep with your '''Club Members to get rewards.' '(From 04/14/2016 (Thu) 15:00 to 04/18/2016 (Tue) 15:00 (JST)) (Bonus) LOVE! LOVE! SODA! - Club Bonus 2.jpg|Club Bonus 2 (Tops) Soda Waitress One-Piece ver.A blue.png|(Tops) Soda Waitress One-Piece ver.A blue Images Display (Delivery) LOVE! LOVE! SODA! - Peak Time.jpg|Peak Time Delivery How To (How to) LOVE! LOVE! SODA!.jpg|How to (How to) LOVE! LOVE! SODA! - Ranking Reward.jpg|Ranking Reward Special Packs (Special Packs) LOVE! LOVE! SODA!.jpg|Special Packs Other (Story) LOVE! LOVE! SODA!.jpg|Story Rewards (Banner) LOVE! LOVE! SODA! - Ranking Rewards.jpg|Ranking Rewards' Banner (Banner) LOVE! LOVE! SODA! - Satisfaction Points Rewards.jpg|Satisfaction Points Rewards' Banner Satisfaction Rewards * (Hand Accessories) Cute Orange Spoon ver.A yellow - 500,000 pts * (Head Accessories) Pop Ice Cream Hat ver.A red - 900,000pts * (Avatar Decor) Fresh Cute Fruits ver.A orange - 3,300,000 pts * (Hairstyle) Straight Bangs Mesh Bob Hair ver.A yellow - 5,000,000 pts * (Tops) Soda Girly One-Piece ver.A blue - 6,000,000 pts * (Show Items) Fresh Ice Cream Stage ver.1 - 26,000,000 pts (Hand Accessories) Cute Orange Spoon ver.A yellow.png|(Hand Accessories) Cute Orange Spoon ver.A yellow (Head Accessories) Pop Ice Cream Hat ver.A red.png|(Head Accessories) Pop Ice Cream Hat ver.A red (Avatar Decor) Fresh Cute Fruits ver.A orange.png|(Avatar Decor) Fresh Cute Fruits ver.A orange (Hairstyle) Straight Bangs Mesh Bob Hair ver.A yellow.png|(Hairstyle) Straight Bangs Mesh Bob Hair ver.A yellow (Tops) Soda Girly One-Piece ver.A blue.png|(Tops) Soda Girly One-Piece ver.A blue (Show Items) Fresh Ice Cream Stage ver.1.png|(Show Items) Fresh Ice Cream Stage ver.1 ※ Some individual Photos or Names of Items are unavailable. Ranking Rewards * (Show Items) Fruit Soda Stage ver.1 * (Face) Soda Pop Smiling Face ver.A green * (Show Items) Fruit Bubble Decor2 ver.1 * (Tops) Unique Soda Girl Style ver.A green * (Show Items) Soda Prince Style ver.A blue * (Hairstyle) Star Airy Long Hair ver.A blue * (Avatar Decor) Pop Soda Bubbles ver.A blue * (Body Accessories) Soda Doted Umbrella ver.A pink * (Head Accessories) Cute Cherry Headband ver.A red * (Body Accessories) Ice Cream Shoulder Bag ver.A pink (Avatar Decor) Pop Soda Bubbles ver.A blue.png|(Avatar Decor) Pop Soda Bubbles ver.A blue (Head Accessories) Cute Cherry Headband ver.A red.png|(Head Accessories) Cute Cherry Headband ver.A red (Body Accessories) Ice Cream Shoulder Bag ver.A pink.png|(Body Accessories) Ice Cream Shoulder Bag ver.A pink ※ Some individual Photos of Items are unavailable. Lucky Lotto Use 5 Lucky Tickets to get a chance of receiving the following items: * (Head Accessories) Cute Star Hair Pin ver.A blue * (Head Accessories) Cute Star Hair Pin ver.A purple (Head Accessories) Cute Star Hair Pin ver.A blue.png|(Head Accessories) Cute Star Hair Pin ver.A blue (Head Accessories) Cute Star Hair Pin ver.A purple.png|(Head Accessories) Cute Star Hair Pin ver.A purple ---- (Show) LOVE! LOVE! SODA! - Satisfaction Points Rewards.png|Satisfaction Points Rewards' Show (Show) LOVE! LOVE! SODA! - Ranking Rewards.png|Ranking Rewards' Show ---- (Show) LOVE! LOVE! SODA! - Satisfaction Points Rewards Blank.jpg|Satisfaction Points Rewards' Blank Show (Show) LOVE! LOVE! SODA! - Ranking Rewards Blank.png|Ranking Rewards' Blank Show Trivia * 's Limited Bonus rewards were released for the CocoPPa Play 4th Anniversary Promo. Instead of using the name , the event was renamed to Soda Kingdom. References * cocoppaplayfanpage * reenaotp * dress up central Category:EventsCategory:Delivery Event Category:Events Category:2016 Category:2016 Event Category:Cute Category:Pure Category:Foods